1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module, a backlight assembly having the light source module, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source module having a light emitting chip, a backlight assembly having the light source module, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and a method of reducing a thickness of the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has various properties, such as a thin thickness, a light weight, low power consumption, etc. Therefore, the LCD apparatus is mainly used for a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and a large television set. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image by using light passing through a liquid crystal layer. The backlight assembly is disposed under the LCD panel and provides the LCD panel with light.
The backlight assembly employed by an LCD apparatus having a small size includes a light source module and a light guide plate. The light source module includes a light emitting chip that generates light. A side surface of the light guide plate faces the light source module. Since the side surface of the light guide plate faces the light source module, the light guide plate has a thickness corresponding to the light source module.